To Dance is to Love
by VisionsOfChaos
Summary: Alice leaves Jasper after she has a vision and wont tell him why. Soon after he sees a a human girl dancing in his hideaway. ONE-SHOT for now. JasperXOC Sorry my summary sucks. Rated M just in case people like it and I write more.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so be nice! I do not own Twilight. I do however own Olivia. Enjoy!

Oh that scent....

It drove him mad, the way her blood smelled. Like wildflowers in the morning mist. She looked like a flower herself with that rosy hair and deep green eyes. So delicate, so beautiful, so...delicious.

I need her....

Even for a human she was graceful. He watched as she danced around her bedroom, singing into her hair brush. She looked so cute. He knew her name was Olivia, that she had been a dancer for 7 years, that her favorite colour is violet...he knew everything that anyone close to her would know. He'd watched her ever since the day she had moved to Forks. The day he saw her dancing in the clearing. His clearing to be exact.

It was 3 weeks ago....

(Flashback)

He had gotten into another fight with Alice. They had done that a lot lately. She had a vision a few weeks before and suddenly she decided that they shouldn't be together anymore.

In the span of 10 minutes she had packed up her stuff and moved it into the spare room down the hall. All the while he begged and pleaded with her to tell him what she saw. She refused, saying that "It's better this way Jazz you will understand in time."

And with that she floated out of the room...gone from his life forever even though she was only a few rooms away. He knew it would never be the same.

He turned and bolted out his bedroom window. He kept running, as fast as he could until he reached his favorite place. A peaceful place near a river. Full of wildflowers and a ring of willows. It was too perfect to be natural. He had always supposed someone created it for their own sanctuary long ago. He loved it all the same. It was somewhere he could get away from everyone's emotions and think clearly on his own. A place of secrets and whispers.

He was almost there when he smelled her. He stopped dead in his tracks and hid among the trees. Peeking around the trunk he saw her and barely stifled a gasp.

She was wearing a pair of raggedy jeans and a blue tank top. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony-tail to keep it out of the way. But what most intrigued him was that she was doing stretches. He watched as she propped her leg on a low branch and leaned forward to pull the muscle tight. He found himself suddenly full of raging desire and had to work hard to beat his emotions back into submission. As his he did his attention returned to her and he noticed she was turning on an iPod. She looked at it for a moment, scrolling through songs, then placed it in her pocket.

And then she began to dance.

He watched her every move. Enthralled by her grace full leaps and turns. He watched as the music took hold of her. Swaying her limbs like a forest moved in the wind.

Then it was over. It seemed that as suddenly as she had started she was gone leaving him to think on what he had seen. He sat for a time by the river, pondering this exquisite human. Was this what Alice had seen? Had she known he would come here and find this girl and the need she would fill him with? He wasn't sure about any of that. But he did know one thing for sure.

He needed to know more about this girl.  
(End Flashback)

So here he was 3 weeks later, watching through the window as she danced. He had come to love her and it terrified him. But the thought not loving her made no sense in his mind.

"Tomorrow." He thought in excitement. "Tomorrow school starts and I will get to be near her without feeling like such a stalker."

He chuckled to himself. Knowing that she would probably call him just that if she knew he had been watching her. He turned to leave. It was getting late and she would be going to bed soon. He needed to feed anyway, her blood had been driving him crazy and he needed to feed more often. He knew it was because she was, like Bella was to Edward, his singer. But he would overcome that obstacle no matter what.

She would be his forever...if he could make her love him.

Review and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Any advice? Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight :( But Olivia is MINES! Sorry I took so long to update!**

"LIVY YOU'RE GANNA BE LATE GIRLY!" came a bark from the hall. Olivia came bounding down the stairs leaping 3 and 4 at a time.

"I know Aaron! I'm done is there anything I can munch on while I walk?" She asked as she kissed her brother on the cheek. He tossed her a package of blueberry pop-tarts. She frowned "Don't you know this shit is horrible for you bro?" She waggled her finger at him the way her mom used to. "You're gonna get fat and then you'll never get laid by all those chicks you try to seduce!" She burst into giggles as the milk he just drank squirted out his nose. "Score! Olivia one Perverted Brother ZERO! Love you bye!" She called as she bounded out the door.

Her good mood soon disappeared when she discovered that it was raining outside.....again. She missed Kansas. At least there she had some variety; here it was rain, rain, fog, rain, and more fog. She cursed and yanked up the hood of her Think Green hoodie mentally kicking herself for still not buying and umbrella. Turning on her iPod she began to jog, the pop-tart forgotten in her pocket. When she arrived at school she realized she must be late because there was no one in the halls. She dug out her schedule and hurried to the first class on the list, Algebra. She walked into the room and quietly introduced herself to the teacher; who directed her to the only open seat next to beautiful sprightly girl with short brown hair. Olivia hurried to her seat and began copying the problems from the board. The short haired girl passed her a note after a few minutes with a bright smile.

_Hi I'm Alice if you need any help getting settled into school I'd be glad to lend a hand! :) _

Olivia smiled and began to write:

_Thanks! I'm Olivia and that'd be great. :)_

She passed it back and began to tackle the Algebra problems. It seemed like hours, but the bell finally rang right as she finished the last one. She gathered her things and headed for the door dropping her paper in the box. Alice met her in the hall with another bright smile.

"Can I see your schedule? We might have other classes together." She asked excitedly. As Olivia handed her the crumpled piece of paper she caught sight of the one of the biggest guys she'd ever seen. Alice, seeing her new friends eyes widen, turned and smiled at Emmet as he bounded toward her.

"Who's your hot new friend Alice? He said with a chuckle then waved at Olivia, "Hey I'm Emmet, one of Alice's brothers.

"One of her brothers?' She turned to Alice, "Just how many siblings do you have?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only four" she giggled, "and you have classes with all of us throughout the day! By the way Emmet this is Olivia. Olivia meet Emmet."

"She'll be sick of us by the end of the week! Later girls I got gym." Boomed Emmet with a hearty laugh as he headed off to the gym.

"Well I've got Art next, any of you in that class?' She asked as she and Alice began walking again.

"Yea Jasper is. He's got curly blonde hair and will probably have a big unfriendly frown on his face." Alice said with a momentary frown. "Don't be offended if he seems stand-offish; he's very shy with new people."

"OK see you at lunch!" Olivia said as she walked into the classroom and flinched. Someone was REALLY upset. She frowned because it was rare that she could pick up emotions without actually opening herself up to them. Shaking her head she went through the motions of introducing herself to the teacher. When she turned around she immediately spotted Jasper. It helped that he was the only blonde guy in the room. She spotted an empty seat next to him and smiled as she sat down and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Hi I'm Olivia" she whispered. 'You're Jasper right?' She smiled even more as the look of shock passed over his features. "Alice told me what you looked like." She giggled quietly.

"Oh" was all he said turning back to his drawing.

She began trying to draw the bowl of fruit at the front of the classroom but that feeling of unease and strain was even stronger than before. She glanced up at Jasper and saw his face hard, his eyes lost in concentration on the paper.

That look bugged her for the rest of the day. She met Bella and Edward in Biology and Edward kept frowning every time he looked at her. It was like he was reading her mind. At lunch Alice dragged her to the Cullen's table to introduce her to Rosalie. Edward was still frowning at her as she left the table to get to class.

After school she decided to go for a jog to her favorite place. She needed to clear her head, and dancing there always calmed her. About half way through her jog a silver Volvo and a red Jeep sped past her at blinding speed. She spat something about reckless drivers and flipped them the bird. When she got to the clearing she shed her coat and shoes. She loved the feeling of fresh earth and moss beneath her feet. After some stretches she flipped through her iPod and decided to jam to some Deftones. Her body began to sway to "Knife Prty" and when the lyrics began her mind went blank as she let her limbs take over. She danced for what seemed like hours, spinning and swaying her feet barely touching the ground for more than a second.

Suddenly she felt a blinding pain in her side and she opened her green eyes to a pair of bloody red ones staring back. They belonged to a tall sickly looking man with greasy brown hair. Before she could scream his cold fingers clamped like iron claws across her mouth. She struggled to break free as he tore away her thin black wife beater like it was tissue paper. Dragging his long dirty talons across her throat. Tears began to fall as her life blood flowed down her breasts rivers. She shivered in revulsion as his tongue lapped up her stomach. When his mouth reached her left breast he stopped and looked up with a smeared red smirk.

"It's been so long since I've tasted such a luscious woman. Perhaps I'll have some fun with you first. Maybe I'll even make you my little pet. Yes.....You're so lovely when you dance after all. It'd be a shame to waste you."

It was that moment that Olivia experienced the most pain she had ever felt. The man bit into her breast and something pure liquid fire began to seep into her veins. She let out a long low moan behind his grimy fingers as she lost consciousness.

**Well what do you think? I'm gonna need more than one person to review if I'm gonna continue. Lets shoot for at least 5! I've know at least that many have favorite this story. I think this one might be longer than just a few chapters I came up with some spiffy ideas. XD **


End file.
